User talk:Tierrie
Character kits Hey! Since every single image provided in the new character kits is being updated to the character's articles, I'm wondering if it would be better to just provide a link to the kits rather than overload the articles' galleries with images (especially since there will be a lot more images coming once Inquisition comes out.) What do you think? Kelcat (talk) 17:47, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :I feel that the character's page gallery should contain iconic or unique images only to prevent it from being overly cluttered. So in that aspect I agree that we should provide a link to the character kits and/or the news page as a reference. -- 18:53, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Whaddup When you'll be up on chat and I will also preferably be at home, could we talk a bit? I'm a bit conflicted about something and I'd appreciate some input from you. Thanks -- 05:12, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Avatar Hey, I'm trying to upload a new avatar for my profile and am running into troubles. I choose the file on my computer, the image appears, I hit save and done--and it reverts to my old image. I've tried it about 4 times now and no luck. Is there a size limit or something? I didn't get any warnings so I'm not sure what the issue could be. Kelcat (talk) 09:37, March 8, 2014 (UTC) :It might be an issue with Wikia. Give it 2-3 days and see if the problem persists. -- 02:35, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Email function Hey Tierrie! I hope you're doing well A user contacted me and informed me that he cannot send me an e-mail through the function, which I can also verify that it is disabled in the wiki. So I was wondering if you were aware of this. Cheers! 22:20, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Hi there, I am new to the wiki in general and proud to be a member of this wiki and I hope to be on here longer. There is something though I need to ask. Supergodzilla118 (talk) 17:26, 12 March 2014 (UTC) Untitled wow. um. not sure if i'm doing this right, seeing as how i'm a lurker and not a poster, but i was wondering if i was missing something... i'm wanting to contribute to a discussion on the forums, and there's no button for adding one's two cents to a thread. i've already checked the FAQ, and that's all explanatory, but i am not finding any kind of button. perhaps i don't have something checked correctly on my preferences for display? some suggestions would be welcome. thanks for indulging the posting noob. :D :Hi and welcome! To add a discussion to the forums, go to the subsection you want to post in, say Forum:Game Discussion and on the let hand side of the page (below the introduction and above the list of topics) you should see a white rectangular box. Write the title in there and hit the add topic button and you should be good to go! If for some reason that doesn't work, click on the "contribute" button on the top right of pages in viewing mode, then "add page", but when you're saying what you want to call the forum topic, rather than just write the title, make sure to add the keyword Forum: before it. Hope that all makes sense and let us know if you have any further questions. 00:38, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Solas protection Hey. I wanted to request a protection on Solas as a piece of trivia keeps being added on "just becauee" despite me leaving a message on the anon's page and starting a discussion, in which the anon even stated he will not stop. It would be useful if only registered users could edit it for now I think. Thanks.Henio0 (talk) 17:22, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Hello. I am a pastamaker from the Pokepasta wiki. Is there anyway to upload a custom font? I know I said POKEPASTA WIKI, but I was still wondering if you would be able to help. Dare101 (talk) 21:43, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Ignore option Hey, I've gotten a few feedbacks that the ignore option seems to be broken. Checked it, it really is. I put someone on the block list, the messages are still there, tried refreshing, messages still there. Checked block list, ignored person is not on the list while chat still registers ignored person as someone who's not allowed to message me privately. So not sure what's up with it, and since you implemented it, thought I'd leave a message about it. Hope all is well -- 21:48, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Slider Hello Tierrie, I have tracked you down as the one who created the lovely slider template used on many wikis. I'm currently trying to make it work on the Life in the Dreamhouse Wiki, but it isn't really working. Any chance you could help? My attempt can be seen here. Ylimegirl (talk) 03:33, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Chat Heya, Tierrie :) If you see this message, would you mind coming back to your chat window? Got a few questions I need to ask you to help us make the Portuguese version of this site work better. Thanks :) — CzechOut 21:56, July 11, 2014 (UTC) :Hey again :) The guys in chat are saying you've been AFK for many hours, so lemme leave a message in case we miss each other. :We at the home offices of Wikia love your work with the slider so much that we want to make sure it's featured on the pt-br version of this site. But we can't get it to work just right, as you can see by comparing w:c:pt-br.dragonage:template:Portal/Componente/Slider with template:Portal/Component/Slider. My Brazilian colleague — who's doing much of the actual building of the Brazilian Portuguese site — asked me for help in figuring out whats going wrong. I took a look, but nothing seems to immediately jump out at me. Course, I haven't been living with this material as closely as she has the past couple of days. But, I figure, since you're the principal author, and still an active Wikian, it seems silly not to just ask you for an opinion. :I'm guessing that somewhere along the way we missed out a simple little helper template or something. The CSS and JS both look identical to me. If you could help us figure out why we've slightly failed to implement your design, we'd be most appreciative. Thanks! :) — CzechOut 22:36, July 11, 2014 (UTC) ::Hey :) Thanks for fixing the issue at pt-br. I must admit to being slightly confused, though. Obviously I saw that their Wikia.css didn't have an explicit import of Common.css, but I dismissed it as the cause of the issue because your Wikia.css here also doesn't have an @import. Without digging super deep into the code, I thought you had perhaps done something unusual with the JS, but my Brazilian colleague had appeared, to me, to have successfully copied your JS. Obviously your Wikia.css here doesn't contain the code of your Common.css — as was your fix at pt-br — nor does it have an @import line. So what are you doing here that allows for Oasis to use the styling in Common? — CzechOut 14:30, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Request Hi admin Could you pls, change my username? JH EP 12:29, September 14, 2014 (UTC) :Hi, I cannot change your username. -- 01:41, September 15, 2014 (UTC) ::Could you delete my account instead? JH EP 21:19, September 15, 2014 (UTC) :::No. Your account is tied to Wikia and is not managed locally at each Wikia site. -- 22:39, September 15, 2014 (UTC) ::::So nobody can delete my account at all??? :? JH EP 23:09, September 15, 2014 (UTC) :::::I don't know the answer to that. Your account is managed by Wikia so you might try asking your question at the community site. I'm sorry. I can't help you with account management here. -- 23:15, September 15, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Oh, ok then. Thanks for the answers. JH EP 00:05, September 16, 2014 (UTC) Vandalism on Cole's page Hello! Just letting you know, that 92.14.179.9 vandalized Cole's page. It's been since reverted. Thought it'd be worth checking out. Saba0th (talk) 19:37, September 17, 2014 (UTC) Question From Another Wiki on the Evillious Chronicles wiki we are trying to make spoilers like the ones here and we can't seem to get them to work http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Spoiler I am going to redo the pics and theme as soon it works. King Alexiel Lucifen of Lucifenia 03:14, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Image leaks Hello sheriff. It's been a while. I have not been very active on the wiki but I did come across a few troubling incidents. Of late I have had the feeling that the wiki is becoming excessively moderated. While I am all for upholding the rule of good and stopping unethical practices like piracy, I do feel things are going downhill when we start deleting content because it might conflict with the legal contracts between Bioware and their beta testers. I specifically refer to an incident where a user, StarMetalKnight had posted images which had leaked onto the Internet from DA Keep. He himself is not under any obligation since he is not a beta tester and not bound by NDA. KingCousland however saw it fit to unilaterally remove the images and that at the request of a unregistered user. I think this is being a bit too strict. IIRC there are no rules regarding this on the wiki. Are we to moderate content willy nilly now? The wiki is after all a place where people come for information, and while some cases like leaks from pirated content should be blocked, but this case I believe is grey area. No one pirated the Keep. In fact BW is releasing info bit by bit themselves. I feel some action should be taken to fix this hyper-moderation. Diain (talk) 19:30, October 7, 2014 (UTC) :Hi Diain! The issue here is that Dragon Age Keep is not publicly available and many of the images that has been posted recently come from users who have signed an NDA with BioWare or EA. In such a case, sharing a screenshot they captured violates their NDA. The Dragon Age Wiki has a long standing policy of not sourcing materials from illegal sources. This policy is the reason we do not allow piracy links or excessive duplication copyrighted material verbatim such that it violates Fair use. :The incident is such an example. And as administrators we have always moderated content of this nature. It is possible that you never ran into this scenario as it most often occurs prior to a major releases. -- 20:33, October 7, 2014 (UTC) ::Fine. If all the admins feel that this is all black and white, then I am down with this. But I still feel the rules should be properly codified so that a clear interpretation can be made. While I do trust all our admins and their ability to take good decisions, but nonetheless I also feel that the lesser room there is for ambiguous decision making the better it is. ::I'm thinking rules along the lines of Respecting Bioware and EA's EULAs and NDAs and not allowing any posts discussions that are in violation of them, with varying degrees of punishment depending on the seriousness of violation? Diain (talk) 04:07, October 9, 2014 (UTC) Back to top button Hi, I got forwarded to you since you're the resident coder here, and I wanted to ask you about some of your coding. Anyway, I'm a B'crat on the Call of Duty wiki, and one thing we really like is your "Back to top" button, and we were wondering if we could use the code. Now I myself am not a very good coder, I normally just jury rig existing code until it works as needed, so wouldn't know which page to look on, and what part we'd need. So if you could let me know what coding you use to make that button appear, and which page it's on (I already tried your css and js page, but couldn't see anything that stood out) we'd be very grateful. Thanks for your time. - Crazy sam10 14:11, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Serious chat issues I signed into chat today to discover this. It took me a minute to realise but if the person's shock was genuine and they were not a hacker, it may also be related to an odd occurrence that I experienced a few weeks ago. To clarify, in the second image, I had refreshed the chat and suddenly found all these strangers in it, then when I asked "how did I get here?" it posted as another user. If this is the case with the non-Margerard, then it's possible this may be an issue on other wikis too. -- 20:27, October 15, 2014 (UTC) :The chat functionality is core to the Wikia engine. The administrators of this wiki has no control over the mechanics. As with all things Wikia, it is something they will fix in time. -- 01:11, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Hey im a little confussed. on Dragon age 3 do you know if mages can use swords or are they stuck with staffs. Dragon Age: Inquisition Instant Expert Hey Tierrie, I’m reaching out to you and the other Dragon Age admins about an upcoming Instant Expert we were planning for the DA Wikia in conjunction with the release of Inquisition. The Instant Expert is basically a series of programs we run on a portal page related to DA:Inquisition. Here’s a recent example for Shadow of Mordor: http://shadowofmordor.wikia.com/wiki/Portal:Shadow_of_Mordor_Instant_Expert In addition to the the Instant Expert, we’re interested in doing a Collaborative Writing Project with your community. The Collaborative Writing Project would be a story generated by the community related to the Mage-Templar War, set around the time of Inquisition (9:40 Dragon). It invites participation from both DA lore fans and users who may feel less comfortable making technical edits. Here’s a recent example from our Sci-Fi Wikia: http://scifi.wikia.com/wiki/The_Signal_Collaborative_Writing_Project Please let me know if you’ve got any questions or concerns, and thanks for taking the time to discuss this! Cheers Michael (profile)•(talk)•( ) 23:46, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Hey Tierrie, Just wanted to let you know that the Instant Expert page is live and we'd love if you guys could find a spot on the mainpage for it. I uploaded a slider image you're free to use. As always this is 100% at your guys' discretion, reachin out to the other admins about it as well. Cheers Michael (profile)•(talk)•( ) 01:04, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Tierrie Bro, did the coding, haven't saves it and looks nice... I usually do not like coding outside work but hey I was quite bothered by this and I did it. I got the code should I upload it for ya to check out or what???-- 23:21, October 31, 2014 (UTC) FAQ Hey Tierrie. I've added the first draft of the FAQ to the instant expert page. I think I covered everything. Let me know if you think there's anything missing. - 10:14, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Portal images Hey, Tierrie! I'm going through the uncategorized images and I'm not sure how to categorize all of the portal images you've added. Should they be categorized as wiki images, or categorized as images for their respective games (I'm not sure what games some of the images are from, though)? Thanks! -- 04:59, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Questions about templates/CSS Hey can you help me out with templates for what you guys did with the chat for example? I got the chat hacks already but I want it so it doesn't have the border and such like you guys did but at the same time, without the background, just transparent. 03:37, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Creating templates I am trying to create the abilities page, but I am having trouble with the current templates. Unfortunately, I am unable to locate where I can edit/create templates. Could you direct to the correct location? Thank you, Swimmingjag (talk) Swimmingjag (talk) 00:32, November 28, 2014 (UTC) A Missive From The Kingdom of Dragon Age Answers Greetings oh illustrious Admin of the Dragon Age Wiki; I come bearing the name of The Answers Wiki, your one time sister wiki, as a representative one might even say. You see the Answers Wiki is, how I do put this lightly, ugly. To better conform and facilitate our hideousness our Admin, Land Raider, chose to take the CSS and change the colors from red to green like you did. It makes us look better and like we affiliate ourselves with the actual wiki, which we do of course! Unfortunately our Admin could not get the background image and well just look at it. It's like a Kindergartener just threw vomit color green all over the walls. Could you please give him the Background, so we could look like our big brother of a wiki? Now perhaps my request is a little too brazen for you, but I beseech you, please consider this at the very least. Thank you for your time. Sent from the desk of The Bann of Bullshit B.S.S.T. (talk) Community Choice Awards Hi Tierre, This is Nico from Wikia's ComDev team. We've briefly met on some Bluejeans calls. I also wrote on Nicole's wall about this, but wanted to ask you as well. With the year coming to an end, we are hosting some CCA's on multiple wikias and Dragon Age is one of them. We are looking for 6 categories for community members to vote on. Since I have yet to play the game, I was hoping you would be able to suggest some categories that would be appropriate/relevant. For an example of how the blog page will look, click here. Hope all is well, Knakveey (talk) 18:27, December 4, 2014 (UTC)Knakveey Icon Images Hey Tierrie, do you know how one creates an icon image to use on conflict pages and tables and iconmini links etc. I just realized we need an icon image version of the Inquisition crest, the Red Templars and the Venatori. And who could do that? Its a bit outside my area of expertise. - 05:27, December 6, 2014 (UTC) :Since I've been responsible for the icon project a year back, I am confident that I can help you out, HD3. 10:43, December 6, 2014 (UTC) ::Looks like Viktoria Landers stepped up. She's a great asset. Just remember to try to keep it consistent with the icons we have right now. I'm spending all my time playing :D -- 02:32, December 7, 2014 (UTC) :::No problem. Margerard says the Red Templars and Venatori do have their own crests in game, so im going to wait until someone gets a decent image of them onto the wiki and we can decide where to go from there. - 02:38, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Inquisition approval Hey, Tierrie! I know you're busy playing Inquisition but I'd appreciate getting your input regarding how we should do the approval for companions. There's a discussion here if you'd like to weigh in. I'm not sure if a template would be needed or not, but I think we should brainstorm on how best to do it. Thanks! -- 00:33, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Conflict Box Belligerents Cap Hey Tierrie. Is there any way we can update a conflict box so it can display 4 separate groups of belligerents? As I think we need one for an article which is in need of an overhaul. - 07:50, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Stalker on chat I'm unsure of whether or not you were informed of this, but the vandal is back and is continuing to threaten and harass, and we have no moderators available to deal with the situation. If you get this, your intervention would be much appreciated. -- 00:57, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Dedicated Community App Hey Tierrie, Did you know that approximately half of the visits across Wikia are coming from mobile devices? To support that mobile traffic, Wikia is creating iOS and Android apps that focus exclusively on individual communities. We are happy to inform you that your community has been selected to receive a dedicated community app. This means that you will have an app exclusively for your community that you, the admins, can curate! Please see this help page that will explain how and where to manage your content in your community app, and also ways to promote your Community App on your own community. If you have any questions about the Community App itself, how to manage content on it, or how to promote it, please write in to . Thanks for being an exceptional community! Good luck with the app! Matt Hadick (talk) 21:45, December 18, 2014 (UTC) : Thank you Matt Hadick! I'll look into this shortly after the vacation! -- 22:53, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Homepage Slider Hello, Tierre! My name is Jake, and I'm the administrator for TOR Wiki. We're going through homepage changes, and I was wondering if it was possible to copy the code from your homepage slider and use it on our Wiki. I looked at the code and it's really complex, so assuming you allow us to use it, I would also really appreciate it if you would help us out in making sure everything works. Thanks for your time! ShatterClub Oh snap! Hey Tierrie! I just felt like editing a page, and then I realized my userpage is locked to sysop only, and my name appears on the RC as if I'm still an admin. 20:24, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Tabs on Portal Hey, Tierrie! The header tabs on the main portal page need to be updated to include Dragon Age: Inquisition stuff. The DLC tab under Dragon Age Series needs to be updated, as do all of the tabs under Gameplay (Romance, Achievements, etc). -- 19:08, May 2, 2015 (UTC) :If you wanted to have a go at editing this yourself Kelcat, you can find the data at MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation. 22:50, May 2, 2015 (UTC) :: Ahhhh, there it is! I was looking in the completely wrong places I will see what I can do. -- 02:54, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Slider Help Hi Tierrie, we at the Fairy Tail wiki wanted to use your ajax slider. We are setting things up over on my test wiki but quite frankly we are stumped. I've copied the relevant templates I believe and the css and js but its not looking right at all. If you have time would you mind taking a look and seeing what we did wrong? Any help is appreciated -- Ukrainian wiki Good day, you can add a to link a Ukrainian wiki? --[[User:Капитан Джон Шепард|''Капитан Джон Шепард]] 19:44, September 24, 2015 (UTC) : Hey! I've added the link to it on the main page for you. -- 22:25, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Response: Welcome I would like to thank you to the welcome. We Meet Again Hi Tierrie, Loleil said she left you a message about my request. I left you message on community central almost 2 months ago (you can find all the details there, but I can give you a quick run-down). I understand you are very busy these days, so thank you for taking the time to hear my request. So my wiki is in the midst of redesigning their main page and one of the things we are trying to add is the cool slider you created for this wiki. We're kind of stuck right now (even our best coder who is also a VSTF is having trouble since the code is so complex). Since you created the slider, you would be of great help. Could you please give our wiki a hand? Everyone will be very grateful :) Roranoa Drake II (talk) 12:54, July 7, 2016 (UTC) :Hi! It's been a hectic several months but I'm glad to hear that you're looking at the slider. Feel free to reach out to me on Skype (Tierrie) and I will be glad to assist. -- 19:01, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Slider Hello, I'm a user from the One Piece Wiki, thank you again for your help with the slider, I have just one question: why are you using the templates in the Portal: namespace? Is there any particular reason? 'leviathan_89' 10:07, August 21, 2016 (UTC) Wiki Modernization tests in Dragon Age Wiki Hey Tierrie, a few days ago I reached out to you in the Community Council wiki and asked you to join the tests around the Modernization project. Maybe you also saw the blog post on Community Central and find the video helpful. That is what we want to do: We'd like to run tests around video placement and modernized article styles on Dragon Age wiki so we can gather data and user feedback. This will help us create the best product possible and provide a much more modernized and overall better user experience. Here is how you can help us with that test: *We would like your permission to run video tests on 10 article pages, using placement options like the one on Harry Potter Wiki's List of spells page. Those pages are: **http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Wicked_Eyes_and_Wicked_Hearts **http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Sit_in_Judgment **http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Age:_Inquisition **http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/War_table **http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Here_Lies_the_Abyss **http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Dragon_Age:_Inquisition_multiplayer_armor **http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Romance_(Inquisition) **http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Divine_election **http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Trespasser **http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/What_Pride_Had_Wrought *We would like your permission to run tests around changed article styles, like the navigation menu, across the whole wiki. *Tests will change throughout the process and adjust as we learn more. *Give us feedback any time in the process! *We have an FAQ page where we address more information about these tests. Can we run the test on your wiki? Feel free to reach out to me with any questions. Thanks! Springteufel (talk) 13:55, March 8, 2017 (UTC) ::Hey Tierrie, ::we would like to start the Modernization Tests soon. If I didn't hear back from you within the next two days, I assume that you are not interested that the Dragon Age wiki joins the Modernization tests. If you want to participate the tests later or if you have questions, feel free to reach out to me every time. Thank you! Springteufel (talk) 10:58, March 13, 2017 (UTC) Slider Hi! I was wondering if you could tell me how'd you do that slider thingy on the main page. It's really cool and I thought of just copying the codes. But I got a feeling that copying them won't help, but you can. So if you can help, please reply thanks! AYVIEYEN (wall) 03:20, April 25, 2017 (UTC) Documentation page for your navigation slider for the dev wiki Hello. I just want to say that the slider in the main page you have created is probably one of the coolest things I've ever seen in this website. It's pretty freaking awesome, and I think something like this should've been part of the wiki modernization project. I just want to say that should a documentation page for this slider be created in the FANDOM Open Source Library? '~Signed JustLeafy ( ͡| ͜' ͡| )''' USER WALL 18:01, December 28, 2017 (UTC) Little question Hi Tierrie! I know that you know some CSS and I saw Twitter module on the main page - it is "highly" customized. My question is: is it possible to customize facebook widget in the same way (i mean: transparent, without borders and scrollbar)? You can see my version of Twitter widget based on this one I found here. You know, white Facebook feed is pretty ugly. SmartChimpanzee (talk) 15:14, September 2, 2018 (UTC) Small painted box A user keeps replacing the speculative trivia about Sera and the box. He has ignored the talk page, and no response to a message left on his page. He simply keeps undoing the edit. TheRealMictlantecuhtli (talk) 20:33, January 27, 2019 (UTC) Hi. Can you add Inquisition members category in Cremisius Aclassi (Krem) page. Thank you.